spark
by barbara-loveskoliver000
Summary: isso e uma historia baseada na vida real mas nao verdadeira (obvio) tudo começa em los angeles california quando os paris de bradley saim para as compras e deixa bradley no comando e para cuidar de sua irma mais nova de 7 anos molly e ele estava com seus amigos paris e jake. EU NAO ACHEI UMA CARACTERISTICA CERTA MAIS SE QUISEREM QUE EU CONTINUE A HISTORIA E SO FALAR OBG


em los angeles na casa de bradley steven perry estava ele com seus 2 melhores amigos jake short e paris berelc eles estavao nadando e os pais do badley aviao saido e o deixaram tomando conta de sua irma mais nova de 7 anos molly e depois de alguns minutos o jake disse ei bradley cade sua irma e o bradley e mesmo onde ela foi gente me ajuda a procurar MOLLY!.

e o bradley vai escuta o o jake e a paris chamar e elevai ate eles e a paris diz achamos o ela ali vamos la ela estava no meio da rua e um caminhao vinha na direçao dela e o bradley gritou MOLLY NAO o caminhao estava se aproximando dela e uma garota com uma velocidade inacreditavel tirou a menina da frente do caminhao a tempo e ela foi ate os tres e o bradley disse muito obrigado voce a salvou quem e voce e a garota de cabelos castanhos com um uniforme vermelho jaqueta de couro preta longa olhos castanhos escuros com um raio em seu peito branco brilhante disse eu sou spark deve pretar mais atençao nela nao e seguro uma criança sozinha no meio da rua voces nao sao aqueles atores que fazem uma serie no disney xd ah..mega med e a paris disse que sim e a spark disse eu adoro a serie de voces e logo atras da spark um carro passa em alta velocidade com 4 viaturas atras dele e ela diz acho melhor eu ir agente se ve e num piscar de olhos ela desapareçe com sua incrivel velocidade e o bradley disse nossa incrivel acabamos de conhecer um super heroi de verdade e o bradley avista o carro dos seus pais e os tres correm para o quintal do fundo e o bradley diz para sua irma molly nao conta oque aconteçeu e ela disse voce arruma meu quarto por 1 mes , uma semana , 3 semanas , 2 e fim de papo , fechado e o jake fala ela tem 7 anos e te enganou ela vai longe e os pais do bradley apareceram e ele disse mae pai ja voltaram e a mae do bradley disse boma casa ainda esta de pe e voce nao perdeu a molly bom trabalho agora vamos vou preparar um lanchinho para voces.

no dia seguinte os tres tinha ido ate o parque da disney para se divertirem um pouco eles estavao de folga derrepente eles trompam com uma garota e eles pedem desculpas e a paris diz espera um pouco eu to reconhecendo spark e ela diz nao fale tao alto sim sou eu e o jake diz o que esta fazendo aqui e ela responde ei so por que sou uma super heroina com varias obrigaçoes nao significa que eu nao possa me divertir a vezes e me chamem pelo meu nome falso barbara e o bradley disse ja que estamos todos aqui o que me diz barbara e ela diz por que nao mais vou logo avisando a a qualquer minuto posso ter que ir mais ate la eu topo depois de algumas horas depois o bradley avistou uma fumaça e disse que pena acho que voce vai ter que ir e a spark responde pareçe que sim agente se ve outro dia ela deu uma olhada para ver se ninguem estava vendo e usou sua supervelocidade e obradley disse quem topa irate oincendio os tres concordaram e correram ate la quando ela chegou no incendio ja estava de uniforme e uma moça gritou por favor alguem salve meu bebe e ela voou para dentro por uma janela depois de alguns segundos ela achou o bebe mais o arque inimigo dela apareçeu maligno e disse ora ora quem eu encontrei e a spark diz voce o que voce querer destruir mais o que voce ja destruio tudo e o maligno responde haha e mesmo aquilo foi otimo mais acho que nao terminei todo o serviço como foi na disney com seus amigos e a spark diz se machucar eles eu vou te matar e voce nao conseguir escapar dessa vez e ele disse e isso que vamos ver eu nao vou matar eles agora eu quero te ver sofrer como da ultima vez tudo tem seu tempo nos veremos em breve haha e ele sumiu e o fogo começou a aumentar e ela saiu do predio em chamas com o bebe vivo e ela o entregou a mae dele e quando se virou viu seus amigos e eles caminharam ate ela e o bradley disse ei tudo bem ta palida e ela disse nao podemos mais nos ver e o jake disse por que somos amigos nao somos e ela disse sim mais e pra proteçao de voces adeus e ela foi embora e os tres nao estavao entendendo nada do porque eles nao poderiam s ver mais.

1 mes se passou e os tres nao virao mais a spark desde aquele dia e uma manhan bradley estava indo gravar o novo episodio do mega med e estava indo a pe passando pelo parque no banco ele avistou a spark sentada ela estava em seus pensamentos quando elefoi ate ela e disse spark e voce mesmo e ela se levantou rapido e disse bradley voce tem que ficar longe de mim e ele segurou pela maopara elanao ir embora e disse sp-barbara por que voce quer ficar longe de nos oque aconteçeu por favor conta e ela disse ok e eles se sentaram no banco e ela começou a falar 2 anos atras meu inimigo maligno estava planejando uma coisa diabolica para acabar comigo era mais um dia normal estava tudo quieto depois de um tempo ouvi um homem gritando por socorro dentro de uma fabrica abandonada eu entrei la mais nao via ninguem ai o maligno apareçeu e ele disse que bom que voce veio se juntar a nois e uma parede atras dele se abriu e dela saiu tupos o suficiente para colocar pessoas neles ele colocou minha familia e meu melhores amigos nele entao eu disse o que eleia fazer ele me respondeu que era um novo plano para que ia me fazer sofrer me atingir no meu ponto mais fraco as pessoas que eu mais amava nesse mundo entao ele colocou o plano em pratica uma fumaça toxca começou a entrar nesses tubos e isso os matou eu tentei salva los mais ele usou kryotonita e eu desmaiei quando acordei todos eles estavao mortos os olhos dela ja estavao trasbordando de lagrimas e ela disse cobrindo se rosto eu falhei todos que eu amava estao mortos e o bradley a abraçou e disse e por isso que se afastou eu sinto muito e ela disse encerrando o abraço depois do que aconteceu o maligno sumiu nunca mais eu o vi ate aquele dia no incendio ele disse que ia matar voces eu nao quero que aconteça a mesma coisa com voces se aconteçe-se eu nunca me perdoaria e o bradley disse e nao vai nao se preocupe e ele segurou a mao dela outra vez e disse eu estou indo ate o estudio quer ir e ela disse eu nao sei e o bradley disse por favor por mim e ela disse voce nao desiste ne ok eu vou e os dois foram ate o estudio mais ainda estavao de maos dadas chegando eles virao paris e jake ambos soltaram as mao e paris disse p-barbara onde voce esteve esse tempo todo porque voce se afastou e ela disse e uma longa historia mais estou feliz de ver voces outra vez depois que o bradley paris e o jake terminaram de gravar o tres foram ate a spark e disseram voce vai querer sair com agente se quiser e ela disse eu...ok vamos os 4 estavao andando pela rua a noite e derrepente eles ouvem um barulho e todos desmaiam.

quando todos acordaram spark logo percebeu onde estavao era na antiga fabrica abandonada e os seus amigos estavao nos mesmos tubos em que seu amigos e familia morreram e o jake disse spark que lugar e esse onde estamos e o maligno surgiu e disse voces estao no mesmo lugar onde eu matei a familia e amigos da spark e voces serao os proximos e a spark gritou NAO EU NAO VOU DEIXAR FAZEM 2 ANOS DESDE AQUELE DIA VOCE NAO VAI TIRAR A VIDA DE MAIS NINGUEM NUNCA MAIS e ela correu em direçao a ele e ambos começara a lutar e ele tirou a kryptonita do bolso a perfurou bem no estomago e ela caiu e ele disse haha a batalha se repete nao e spark mais nos 2 sabemos como vai acabar voce vai falhar como da ultima vez voce e fraca e ela gritou NAO VOCE E e ela se levantou fez um x com os braços e concentrou todo seu poder e o chao começou a tremer e os tubos de vidro onde bradley paris e jake estavao se quebrarao e os tres correram para tras da spark e a spark disse SE FOR PRA MORRER VOCE TAMBEM MORRE AHHHHHHHHHHH e ela lançou seu poder no maligno que evaporizou e antes da spark cair no chao o bradley s segurou e a colocou lentamente no chao e ele disse spark por favor nao morra e ela tirou a kryptonita que estava perfurando seu estamago e jogou longe e ela disse eu-eu acho que n-nao vai dar mais o que importa e q-que voces estao vivos e me-mesmo se eu morrer s-sempre vou estar com voces e ela deu seu ultimo suspiro e a paris começou a chorar e abraçou o jake e o bradley se inclinou e beijou a spark e disse no ouvido dela eu te amo e a abraçou forte e ele escutou eu tambem te amo e ele olhou para a spark e disse NAO ACREDITO VOCE ESTA VIVA e ele a abraçou e o jake e a paris tambem e disseram como e ela disse bom digamos que eu tive um motivo para nao deixar de viver e elaolhou e sorriu para o bradley e ele sorriu de volta e o celular do jake toca era uma mensagem de sua mae perguntando onde ele estava e o jake disse gente ja ta tarde temos que voltar antes que nossos pais surtem e a spark disse sem problema e ela levou os tres voando a paris foi a primeira depois o jake e por fim o bradley mais antes dele entrar em casa ele disse sp-barbara na fabrica voce tava falando serio mesmo ela respondeu e claro que sim eu te amo e o bradley disse eu tambem te amo e ambos se beijaram e ela disse ate amanhan e ela foi embora


End file.
